


lean on me

by cocobunki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/cocobunki
Summary: Chanyeol gets a job at an outdoor terrace bar and meets a singer who performs there regularly. He's nice and funny, a little touchy but Chanyeol can appreciate it.He didn't think he'd end up wrapped around his little finger so easily.





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaileidohscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/gifts).



> hello & thank you all for clicking and giving this fic a chance!
> 
> i have to thank my beta for supplying me with sooo many ideas and wonderful support! (her twt is @4EverXiuChen and her ao3 is XiuChen4Ever go check her out!!) hopefully, i wasn't asking too many questions and texting you too often hehe
> 
> and surprise to my recipient! aaa i hope i didn't misconstrue your lovely prompt, i had fun writing this fic and i hope you, especially, enjoy reading <333

By 4PM, Chanyeol's checked his outfit three times. First impressions are important; especially at a rooftop bar where people are literally dressed to impress. He’s still standing in front of the mirror, scanning up and down.

Chanyeol’s gone for the safe option; black button-up and black skinny jeans. Boring, but that’s just how safety is. It’s a good look anyway. Chanyeol twirls around to check his back and make sure and, yeah, he looks hot.

“Wow, that’s almost unfair,” Chanyeol startles and he flinches forward, hugging himself in the process. Sehun speaks through a mouthful of chips. “I’d hire anyone who looks that good in black. Are those new?”

“We bought them together.” Coming back to reality, Chanyeol unfolds himself and directs his gaze at Sehun and his stuffed cheeks, crumbs littering on _his_ floor. “That was like, four days ago. And get out of my room if you want to eat!”

Sehun hums as though he recalls it, then sits on Chanyeol’s bed cross-legged. The man clad in black squints.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean up when you leave.” Horrible liar. “Anyway, anyway. Grad trip. Where are we going?”

Chanyeol quirks his head. He squints harder.

“Junmyeon-hyung invited you?”

“You could say that.”

“You have mid-terms to study for!”

“I can study during the trip! No worries, I care about my grades, too, dad.” Sehun waves his crumb-dusted hand around, sprinkling them over Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol cringes. It wouldn’t be the first time he woke up covered in ant bites.

“Fine, whatever,” Chanyeol drops his shoulders. He wags a finger at Sehun with his eyes still on him, the other hand reaching for his phone as he takes a stride towards his table. “But you are not allowed to complain if you don’t do well for your exams.” Turning to his phone, Chanyeol murmurs to himself, “Actually, we might as well lock you up here...”

“Hey—!”

“Ah, gotta go now.”

Quickly, Chanyeol snatches his sling bag from the table, steals one last look in the mirror, and combs his hair back with a hand. Along the way out, he drags Sehun out of his room. Chanyeol half-heartedly listens to Sehun complain while he puts his only pair of nice formal shoes on.

Just before Chanyeol exits through the door, he pinches Sehun’s cheek as he’s mid-sentence. Hard. Effectively silenced, Sehun slaps Chanyeol’s hand away, the latter holding back his smile.

“I told you to stop doing that!” is the last exclamation Chanyeol hears before he closes the front door behind him, snickering as he does.

On his way to the train station, Chanyeol gets a text from Sehun, wishing him all the best for his interview.

-

It’s only courtesy to arrive a couple minutes late, with every centimetre of skin covered in sweat. Chanyeol even felt a drop roll down his back. Hopefully, the black masks how absolutely drenched he is.

Let it be known that Chanyeol had reached the train station with fifteen minutes to spare. No, it is not his fault that Google maps just _doesn’t work_ and no one should ever use it, ever. Gah, he spent ten minutes just wandering around the expensive part of town looking like an abandoned puppy ninety percent of the time.

And the panic doesn’t cease. His blood still pumping with adrenaline, a sudden tug on his stomach makes Chanyeol sweat more when he spots the hotel where the rooftop bar resides. Great.

The tap of Chanyeol’s shoes on the marble floor seems much louder than it probably is. He manages to get to the elevator without a hitch and practically holds his breath when he gets in with a couple other tourists.

He finds the bar quickly. It’s the first thing he sees when the elevator reaches the top floor and the doors pull open. Kind of. The bar is behind large glass doors with unnecessarily intricate handles. Glancing around, Chanyeol presumes he’s in the indoor section of the restaurant.

There aren’t many people dining. Though the family and two other couples that are have been seated in what have got to be the softest plush chairs on earth. _But this isn’t the time for that!_ Chanyeol snaps his head straight forward.

With cautious steps, he ventures past the glass doors and is hit with a cool gentle breeze when he takes a step outside.

It’s less overwhelming than the grand decor of the inside. The chairs are sleek and tall, black in colour and a perfect match to the elegant glass dining tables. On each table is a little round glass candle holder with an unlit candle in it. At the extreme left is a round stage, classic vinyl wood flooring with a step between the stage and floor.

Chanyeol slows his pace as he approaches a velvet rope stand, drawn closed. He traces one end of the rope to the other with his eyes.

Out here, there weren’t any customers at all. Which makes sense after Chanyeol detects the little stand next to the rope stand.

_Opening hours: 6:00PM - 11:00PM Daily_

_Please understand that XO Terrace Bar is subject to closure during periods of complicated weather._

Chanyeol lifts his head and looks back and forth. There are maybe two people behind the bar. No one’s particularly taken notice of him yet, but they would soon. A sweaty, fidgeting bean pole would turn heads easily enough.

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s relieved about that.

“Excuse me, the bar isn’t opened yet but you’re welcome to wait in the indoor restaurant!” the sudden voice has Chanyeol jumping a little then shrinking to half his height, head bowing as he spins around, eyes wild and wide. 

They land on this guy.

This tiny, pretty man. Who doesn’t look like he works here.

He has outstanding orangey-yellow eye makeup and hair of that precise messiness had to be planned. Chanyeol’s gaze trails down but it comes to a complete stop at the man’s neck. He zeroes in on the choker. It’s a slightly thinner one, black with what appears to be a silver D-ring dangling from it. 

Chanyeol gulps.

“Ah, I’m actually here for a job interview?” His voice cracks at the end. Nice.

“Ohh, I see,” The pretty man also has shiny lip gloss on. “But the manager actually might take a minute. He was taking a call when I saw him just now.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol blinks.

“Come on, take a seat at the bar! You can wait for him there.” And the pretty, hospitable man gestures for Chanyeol to follow him. 

Chanyeol does so with his hands stiff at his sides. They sit at one end of the island, opposite where two bartenders are chatting with each other, wiping down glasses. Chanyeol sits on the barstool with his hands folded in his lap.

“We can’t have alcohol before six,” Pretty Man says as he leans on the counter. The corners of his eyes wrinkle when he smiles at Chanyeol. “But I don’t particularly drink. You?”

“Uh, no, I don’t really drink much either.” _As compared to my friends, at least._

“Mm, better for your health anyway,” Pretty Man nods. Chanyeol notices him looking him up and down. “You look young. Like, twenty?”

“I’m-I’m twenty six,” Chanyeol lets out a small laugh. “Graduated from university this year.”

“Wh—” Pretty Man’s eyes go wide. “Oh, wow. We’re the same age.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Oh, this is so cool, I don’t meet lots of people my age here.” Chanyeol thinks the other has leaned forward a little.

“Did you just graduate too?”

“Nope. Didn’t go to university. But I plan to take online classes next year. I’ve been saving up money for that since high school.”

“Oh.” It slips out of Chanyeol. His jaw hangs open as he scrambles for something to say.

“My name’s Baekhyun, by the way.” 

Whew. “Chanyeol.”

Only a couple moments later does the manager, Kim Minseok, come jogging in. (He’s even tinier than Baekhyun!) There’s a small exchange of formalities between Minseok and Chanyeol and they’re about to head to Minseok’s office before Baekhyun chimes in one last time.

“This guy would look amazing in the uniform, Minnie. Black is his colour.”

-

When Chanyeol steps out of the office with an incredible weight off his shoulders, he remembers Baekhyun. It’d be nice of him to say goodbye.

He purposely walks slower when reaching the glass doors, craning his neck to find Baekhyun. He didn’t have to search hard.

Because Baekhyun’s standing on the stage, back towards him, fiddling with a mic stand. From where he stood, Chanyeol gets a pretty decent view of his ass. (It’s a good ass.) More than that, he’s got a good build. But there isn’t time to think when Baekhyun turns around.

Chanyeol knows he’s been caught, he _knows_ because of the way Baekhyun hesitates for just a second before smiling and waving. Even though Chanyeol brings himself to copy, on the inside he is stabbing himself on the most blunt knife there is. He pretty much runs away after that.

-

i cannot express how cute this man is

AND HOW HARD I FUCKED UP

SFHSDKFHSDFJKHS

well i mean if he thinks ur hot u’ll probably get a pass

that’s how it works

uh, i don’t think so

i saw the look on his face sehun he is probably Disgusted and i can’t blame him i am disgusting

maybe he was turned on

UR NOT HELPING

Chanyeol turns his phone off and resumes panicking internally on the train home. Maybe he doesn’t want to get that phone call.

=

Chanyeol’s phone rings.

He got the job.

The smile on his face lingers after the phone call ends. But only for a little bit.

_It’s okay, Chanyeol. Think of the good things. The exceptionally good things._

  * It pays ₩12 000 per hour
  * The uniform is super cute
  * Eye candy’s provided



Wait—

“Did you get the job?” Sehun barges in.

“Fuck-I— _Yes_ , I got the job. Knock the door next time, worm.”

“‘Worm’. That’s a new one.” Sehun giggles.

“What do you want. I’m busy,” Chanyeol says as he’s lying in bed doing nothing.

“You’re not busy.”

“I am. Go away or ask me if I’m hungry.”

“Are you worried about work or something?”

“What—” Chanyeol lifts his head to stare at Sehun. He drops back on to bed. “I’m not worried about anything.”

“You are! Is it that nice guy with a hot ass?”

“No,” Chanyeol pouts. “...Yes.”

“Alright, c’mon,” Sehun sits on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. “Tell worm all about it.”

“Well, I mean—” Chanyeol pauses, eyes shifting around his room. “It really isn’t anything, actually. He’s just _really_ cute, is all. A little intimidating, but that’s just his outfit, I think. I’ll be over him in like, three weeks.”

“Just eye candy?”

“Yeah. He’s just eye candy,” Chanyeol convinces himself. “I met the guy like? Two days ago. And we didn’t even talk much.”

Sehun snorts.

“That’s what you said about Yixing—”

“Shut up!” Chanyeol throws his pillow.

=

Minseok emails Chanyeol a PDF of the menu he has to memorise as well as a couple of ground rules he should know when working a couple hours after that. A week’s gone by since then, so today is Chanyeol’s first day of work.

He’ll have a uniform to change into when he gets to the restaurant. But that’s not stopping him from looking like a whole meal on his way there.

So Chanyeol puts on an oversized white button-up, affectionately dubbed ‘Howl’s shirt’ by Sehun, as well as a pair of black, high-waisted dress pants. Chanyeol’s smiles, nodding at his reflection.

-

And it’s working out great, because—

“Yeah, so,” Minseok scratches the back of his neck. “Good thing you’re dressed appropriately. The uniforms should be in tomorrow, so just grab an apron from the kitchen to keep that shirt clean.”

Minseok claps Chanyeol on the shoulder and shoos him out his office.

Although the restaurant’s still mostly empty, the kitchen’s already chaotic. Or maybe that’s just from the outside person’s point of view. The loud chopping, flambé-ing and occasional shouting aside, the cooks seem really nice and help Chanyeol find the apron quickly.

There’s about two hours until six and Chanyeol has to find something to do for that long. He stands at the window with his hands folded in front of him for what feels like five minutes. The analog clock shows that it’s been two.

Chanyeol surveys the restaurant again. This time, he watches a table of customers get up to pay and another server is already at their table clearing up. Chanyeol didn’t even notice him around before.

Ah, he’s making his way here now. Of course he is, he has to return the dirty dishes. Uhh,

**_> _ ** _Smile! That’s exactly how you greet strangers._

 **_>_ ** _Actually say ‘hi’, or something like that. Probably not a good idea. Yeah, no, bad idea._

The forced smile Chanyeol does must look painful. But the other server pleasantly grins back, holding the tray on his shoulder professionally as he pushes the kitchen doors open. Dang, Chanyeol should’ve opened the doors for him. There go his gentleman points.

“Hey, I’m Jongin. You’re new here?” Right, pleasantries, right, right.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol bows his head slightly. “First day.”

“Ah,” Okay seriously, how is Chanyeol just constantly _surrounded_ by attractive men. “Welcome to XO, hope you’ll like it here. This is just a temporary job?”

“Mm, yeah, I just graduated but I’m planning on just—” Chanyeol make a few movements with his jaw, finding words. He shrugs. “—chilling for a year before going _job_ job hunting.”

Jongin points at him, a lightbulb lighting up. “Saving up for grad trip.”

“Grad trip.” Chanyeol perks up and beams, relaxes his shoulders.

“Me too! Where are you gonna go? Me and my friends are heading to Japan.”

“Ugh, I _love_ Japan. I definitely suggested that, but we’re still iffy about it. Not sure how much money we’ll be able to pool by the end of the month.”

“If you ever need the extra money there’s a bar Baekhyun-hyung could introduce you to-”

“Oh my god, _no._ ”

“Kidding! Kidding,” Jongin giggles adorably. “You’ve met Baekhyun-hyung already? I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah, he’s a cool guy,” Chanyeol looks around. “Does he-does he like, work here?”

“He’s the entertainment! He sings and stuff, he’s super good. You’ll see him later with the manager’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” And then Chanyeol’s brain pauses.

-

“Hi,” Minseok greets his boyfriend, arms out ready for a hug.

“Helloo,” The boyfriend embraces him and pecks his lips.

From where Chanyeol is standing, two tables behind Minseok, slowly placing dirty dishes onto a tray, he finds himself staring way too hard. Only because he makes direct eye contact with the boyfriend. Who smiles way too charmingly.

“Hey,” Comes a hand on Chanyeol’s back.

“Ah, f-!” Chanyeol swerves around and nearly drops the heavy tray on his shoulder, his other hand flying up to stabilise it at the last second.

“Woah.” Baekhyun steps back. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s-it’s fine. I—” Chanyeol looks at him. His sparkly face and clothes and pouty, glossy lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Working. And I see you’ve met my partner.” Baekhyun gestures to Minseok and his boyfriend chatting.

“Partner.” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows.

“Jongdae’s got an amazing voice. Sings like an angel.”

“Ah.” Chanyeol nods. He takes a second more to appreciate how the cut of Baekhyun’s blouse hugs him so well, then blinks back to reality when Baekhyun’s lips become animated again.

“So, uh, anyway.” Baekhyun slows his words, casts his eyes down and leans in just enough for his cologne to smell stronger. He’s whispering now. “Your, um, fly is down.”

And it’s like a frying pan hit Chanyeol over the head.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol jerks back and looks down.

He scans the room and puts down the tray.

“Was it down the entire time?” Chanyeol worries out loud as he resolves the issue.

“Well, I noticed it when you clocked in earlier, but I wasn’t sure then.” Baekhyun scratches the back of his head, looking to the side. “Then, uh, I noticed after the dude at table seven did.”

“Oh my—” Chanyeol cringes immediately. “Are you-are you actually kidding me. Ohmy- _ughhhh_ —”

“Hey! It’s fine, I’m sure no one else noticed, probably,” Baekhyun quietly ends. Chanyeol’s buried his face into his hands.

And Chanyeol takes a deep breath, lifting his head up high. “Thanks,” He manages.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun grins with pitiful eyes. Then clasps a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder again. “For the record, the dude seemed pretty surprised when he saw it.”

Chanyeol snorts.

-

The restaurant is packed with people, all in business casual. Majority of them are in black and the ambience feels expensive and fancy.

Half an hour later, Chanyeol hears Baekhyun gets on stage to introduce himself and Jongdae from the overhead speakers as he gets out orders as swift as he can.

Then a quiet melody starts playing, a sexy vibe coming through. And oh, Jongdae’s voice is smooth like a hot knife slicing through butter. And Baekhyun is definitely playing up the sensuality, too, throwing questionable looks at Jongdae and trailing a hand over his shoulders and down his arm. It’s so believable, so believable to the point where Chanyeol wonders if Jongdae has boyfriend _s_.

Baekhyun catches Chanyeol in the crowd and shivers go down Chanyeol’s spine. Right now, Baekhyun’s just smiling, basking under the soft lilac lighting on stage as he runs on a high note.

Then the unthinkable happens.

A wink.

Chanyeol stiffens. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes blow wide open and he clenches his jaw as he audibly gulps.

_No, that didn't just happen,_ Chanyeol convinces himself. _No! No, no, no—_

"Chanyeol."

Said twenty-seven year old squeaks. There's a hand on his shoulder for a second before Chanyeol full-body-flinches away from the touch, arms swinging to his front in some kind of defense stance. Minseok breaks into a chuckle.

"Chanyeol, you okay?" The elder leans forward. He turns his head in the direction where Chanyeol was facing. "Was there a ghost or something?"

"No! No," Chanyeol waves his hands animatedly, bowing his head and tensing his shoulders. "Just, uh, some-something surprised me, is all..."

"What was it?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol appears a lot smaller than before.

"... Are you okay?" Minseok asks softly.

"Yeah, yeah, really, it's just that—"

When Chanyeol peeks at the stage again, Baekhyun's just smiling that unsuspecting smile at Jongdae, moving into the next verse.

"—I wasn't, uh, prepared."

-

It haunts Chanyeol.

Even as he wipes down table after table and continues his shuttle to and from the kitchen, that _thing_ just replays over and over in his head. Chanyeol’s almost getting frustrated at this point.

What? What was he supposed to do? This is the part in anime where the tsundere main character swallows the lump in their throat and takes three strides up to the flirty love interest and gets all in their face. _“W-What was that?”_ They’d blush.

_But this isn’t anime!_ Chanyeol yells into the oblivion of his brain. It echoes.

The inner turmoil continues to wreak havoc as Chanyeol collects dirty dishes to bring back to the kitchen. Stoic. He even manages to smile at arriving customers like a functioning human being.

Chanyeol pats Minseok on the back before excusing himself to the toilet.

-

He’ll just say he took a huge shit.

Chanyeol analyses every memory with Baekhyun in it, picking out the little things to question. Like how soft Baekhyun’s eyeliner-rimmed gaze felt on Chanyeol, stupid smile and everything having a hand in the way Chanyeol’s heartbeat picked up. Chanyeol remembers it all too vividly.

Essentially, his course of action boils down to two choices.

**_> _ ** _Do nothing [+2 regret]_

 **_> _ ** _Do something [+2 embarrassment]_

And well, what’s a best friend for if not to discuss life-changing decisions with.

he winked at me

help

i feel like i’m sweating

i’m MELTING

Chanyeol fiddles with the buttons on his phone with his sweaty hands. It’s perfect timing that Sehun replies after Chanyeol wipes his palms on his dress pants.

w h a t

omg

dude

dude u have to do something

oh mygod

what am i supposed to do fool

wink back??

anything would be better than nothing

no stupid don’t wink back

just

Say Something

sdlkdskdfs

maybe he didn’t even wink at me

like idk dust went into his eye or smth

u should still talk to him anyway!! u won’t shut up about him

i’m sure when u finally start talking u will calm down like even a bit n it will be ok!!!

this is ur chance chanyeol

i’m rooting for ya buddy

don’t let him be another yixing

sdfksdfkldsfhsdflksdfhsdlfdshflsdhfsdlkhfkdlshslkhksdlhf

:(

;)

Chanyeol forces himself to get up. And he does it too quickly, so he falters a little from the headache. He flushes the toilet with a grunt.

There’s no one else in the toilet but Chanyeol washes his hands anyway. It’s probably a metaphor for something. Like, uh, Baekhyun. Forgetting Baekhyun for just a few hours. At least until both their shifts end. Or when Chanyeol grows the balls to breathe in his direction now.

Speaking of the devil—

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun cheerily greets as he walks in, moving to the urinals.

“Hey.” Chanyeol totally didn’t just freeze up. He totally did not miss the paper towels twice.

“So what’d you think of the performance?” A dreadful sound reaches Chanyeol’s ears, aka Baekhyun unzipping his pants. Chanyeol turns to the mirror almost fast enough to get whiplash. His reflection is sad and scared.

**_> _ ** _“Yeah, it was great, like this talkokaybye!”_

 **_> _ ** _“Uhhhhhhhhh--”_

“Uhhhhhhhh, it was—it was lovely,” Chanyeol is rooted to the ground and it’s foreign, experiencing the physical deficiency in his legs. Then he hears the unmistakable sound of piss-hitting-urinal. “Really good stuff.”

“Happy to hear that,” That jingling noise has to be Baekhyun shaking oh dear why is his belt so jingly— ”Jongdae and I write our stuff together.”

“Oh, what.” Chanyeol turns his head in Baekhyun’s direction a little. “That sounds so cool.”

“It’s really is!” Baekhyun zips his pants up. “Jongdae’s the one coming up with most of the lyrics, though. He’s god-sent.”

“Does that mean you do the backing track? Because I really liked that.” _Finally_ , a topic of conversation Chanyeol can be comfortable with. He sighs in relief when Baekhyun turns on the tap at the other extreme end of the sink.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, their eyes meeting. “You into music, too? Ever made your own stuff?”

“Oh, no—well, I mean,” Chanyeol falters. He licks his lips. “Kinda. I’m not amazing, or anything. Complete amateur here.”

“I’m an amateur, too,” Baekhyun laughs, wiping his hands on his pants. “Why do you think I’m performing my ass off? Handing out CDs at the parking lot seems pretty creepy, in my opinion.”

“People do what they gotta do,” Chanyeol shrugs, a grin forming.

“But do they?”

“Not everyone’s fortunate to get a gig at a restaurant _like this_ ,” Chanyeol makes a gesture with one hand. “And definitely not often enough that the staff loves you.”

“I’m old friends with Jongdae,” Baekhyun slips a little laugh in. “And no, there’s no boyfriend privilege or anything, Minseok still gets other bands to play and stuff. Just that I’m always begging for a slot."

Baekhyun looks to the mirror then back at Chanyeol.

“As for the staff loving part, that’s just all me, babe.”

“Oh, _ew,_ ”

The two of them laugh and it feels so comfortable.

-

_This is so not comfortable._

Chanyeol not-so-harshly-but-enough-to-show-he’s-distressed-ly slams an empty cup down on the tray on his shoulder.

_This isn’t fair! No one is perfect_ like that _,_ he faces the stage.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are singing another piece in harmony, no doubt perfectly. The song is more upbeat and they’re singing more enthusiastically, playfully.

And he also hasn’t asked Baekhyun about the, ahem, wink. Maybe he shouldn’t.

But does it even matter? Chanyeol’s already reading in too deep into any and all of Baekhyun’s moves; they’re all too sexy now. And call Chanyeol conceited, but it just feels like it’s all for him.

  
One could say he _wants_ it to be for him.

  


There’s half an hour until closing and Chanyeol’s just finished delivering the last orders. Baekhyun and Jongdae have cleaned up the stage (even though they didn’t have to) and have respectively disappeared into the kitchen and Minseok’s office.

Chanyeol wanders out to the front, hands folded in front of him. Jongin is drawing the velvet rope at the entrance. He grins at Chanyeol when he approaches.

“Hey, your fly is up.” Jongin points.

“Oh, _god,_ ” Chanyeol’s posture crumbles, arms going slack to his sides. “Will anyone let that go?”

“Hell no. Especially on your first day? You’re gonna have stories told ‘bout you.” Jongin moves the stand with opening hours on it in front of the rope. “Personally, I don’t think it’s as bad as having to call for help from the toilet after realising there wasn’t any toilet paper left.”

“Oof,” Chanyeol frowns. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Mm. I don’t know, Iron Man briefs.” Jongin glances down.

“ _Alright—_ ”

-

Baekhyun skips into Minseok’s office with a slice of strawberry shortcake in his hands. He kicks the door close a little too hard.

The conversation dies instantaneously and Minseok and Jongdae snap towards Baekhyun.

Jongdae’s seated on the loveseat, eyes wide like Minseok’s—who’s sitting at his desk holding a pen. There’re papers neatly lined in front of him.

“Uh, hi?” Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow up. He eats the strawberry on the cake. “What’re you talking about?”

“You,” Jongdae says. “And how that new guy keeps staring at your ass.”

Baekhyun nearly chokes.

“It’s the cute kind of creepy, fortunately.” Minseok nods.

“Really?” Baekhyun replies emptily. He cuts into the cake and happily takes a bite.

“Ugh, barf. You’re gross when you’re flirting. Please don’t do it often.” Jongdae scowls.

“Hopefully I won’t _have to_.” Baekhyun licks at the whipped cream at the corner of his upturned lips.

" _Ughhhh,_ " Jongdae groans.

"But why's he so special?" Minseok suddenly asks.

"Special?" Baekhyun pauses for one second, jaw hanging open. "I don't—he.. isn't? It's just, y'know, been a while since I've met new people. New, cute people."

"Oh.” Jongdae sits straight up. He glances at Minseok before asking Baekhyun, “Are you.. are you thinking of dating again?"

".. No. No, I didn't even think of that." Baekhyun takes a thoughtful bite of cake. He swallows and chuckles, stabs at the cream-filled sponge. "The only way I'd date a guy now would be for him to literally fall for me."

Minseok and Jongdae carefully exchange glances as Baekhyun devours the rest of the cake.

"Well, for the record," Minseok offers a small smile and shrug. "Chanyeol does seem like a nice guy."

"He does." Jongdae nods.

"Yeah, he does," Baekhyun says. "So, are we heading out or what? XO's not gonna close itself."

=

“Uh. Okay. Just don’t embarrass me.” Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow.

“How could I possibly embarrass you,” Sehun says. “I’m just going to get some drinks. Actually, what time is your break, can I get free food?”

“No!” Chanyeol puts on his shoes and smoothes out his dress shirt. “Okay, honestly, maybe. They’re really nice there. But just pay for your damn food! I’m going to be there for another three months and I don’t want to be known as a freeloader.”

“Mm,” Sehun lets Chanyeol’s words fall on deaf ears. “You do know I’m only going so I can see this Baekhyun, right.”

Chanyeol stiffens. Of course he knew. He sighs.

“Don’t.” He points at Sehun. “Embarrass.” Squints. “Me.”

Sehun waves goodbye to Chanyeol with an unsettling smile.

-

The subtle on-stage flirting had become routine. With every passing week, Baekhyun’s gotten bolder with how often he _stares_ Chanyeol down and—maybe it’s just Chanyeol, but—his pants have gotten tighter.

Tonight, Baekhyun’s in a polka dot shirt with the sleeves rolled up and circulation-cutting leather pants (again) when he throws a sultry look and bites his lip. But it was an uncalled for hip thrust that had Chanyeol feeling properly attacked at table seven.

When Baekhyun actually began feeling up the mic stand, Chanyeol had to look away. He hurriedly carries away table seven’s dirty dishes to the kitchen.

“He’s going all out, huh,” Jongin comments and sips on an iced tea. He stands next to Chanyeol by the kitchen window. “All his music has been really raunchy lately, too.”

“‘Raunchy’?” Chanyeol chuckles as he feels his heated cheeks with his hands. “You’d think he’s trying to send a message.”

“Pfft, yeah—Oh. Hey, is that guy waving at you?”

Chanyeol turns his head with the back of his hands pressed against his cheeks. And sees Oh Sehun.

-

“Here’s your food, ya punk.” Chanyeol serves their food and slides into seat across Sehun.

“The one in the leather pants is Baekhyun, right? I’m right. Tell me I’m right,” Sehun giggles.

“Yes. He’s wearing leather pants. Don’t even try making conversation, he’s on break. Let him rest his voice.” Chanyeol knows his ears are red.

“Good choice, Yeollie, good choice.” Sehun nods. “Woah, _woah_. That guy’s hot, too! And the other guy. Look, they’re sitting at the same table.”

Following Sehun’s pointed hand, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok sitting together. He snorts.

“Yeah. They are good-looking, I guess—”

“Do you realise what’s happening, Park Chanyeol.”

“What—”

“You’re in your very own reverse-harem. You’ve achieved the dream! Hit the jackpot!”

“I’m in a—?” Chanyeol turns and looks at the three of them share a laugh. Weirdly, now there are sparkles and—are those flower petals?—floating about their bright smiles. He faces Sehun again. “I’m in a reverse-harem.”

“You’re the ditzy main character and I’m your trusty, gay best friend.”

“We’re both gay,”

“Don’t invalidate my character.” Sehun gives a resolute point. “Anyway. We have to talk game plan now. I’m getting you dick!”

“You’re not getting me dick—”

“Are you questioning my skill?”

“I’m not questioning your skill! I just don’t like how you phrased it—”

“Getting you dick?”

“Exactly! I—”

"Oooh shit, here he comes," Sehun whisper-sings. Chanyeol freezes mid-sentence but turns his head. Makes eye contact.

They both watch Baekhyun saunter over, gently smiling down at them.

“Hi, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun slows as he approaches them and looks at Sehun. “Your friend?”

“Sehun,” Sehun answers in Chanyeol’s stead. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Finally?” Baekhyun breathily laughs. Tilts his head back at Chanyeol. “You’ve been talking about me?”

“Very often.” Sehun answers again.

“How sweet,” Baekhyun fucking giggles. He pats Chanyeol’s shoulder and waves at Sehun. “Enjoy dinner. See you guys on stage!”

They both watch Baekhyun leave to the break room. Two beats of silence, maybe three.

“Ask him out—”

“ _I’m working on it_ ,” Chanyeol says through gritted teeth.

-

By the end of hour when Minseok reminds Chanyeol to get back to work, his hands are trembling. Sehun’s good at convincing people, whether they like it or not.

“And there really aren’t many downsides to this, Park Chanyeol,” Sehun throws away all honourifics. “Just give it a shot. Do not let him become an Yixing.”

But the inner battle has been going on since that first night Baekhyun winked at him. It would be nothing more than a relief for Chanyeol to ask Baekhyun out at this point.

Before, it was just something that fueled Chanyeol’s imagination when he was bored, just a fun daydream that maybe led to him feeling hot under the collar. But now it’s eating at him from the inside, invading every other thought Chanyeol’s three brain cells would conjure because Sehun’s right, _dammit_.

So Chanyeol says bye to Sehun and continues work unnecessarily stiff with a panicked look on his face. And the anticipation snowballs until 10:45PM.

Baekhyun puts the chairs up on the tables and there isn’t anyone in the outdoor restaurant right now. Chanyeol clutches the broom in his sweaty, sticky palms.

He marches toward Baekhyun, each step heavy.

Alright,

**_>_ ** _Do it._

 **_>_ ** _Chicken out._

“Baekhyun, would you wannagoonadatewithme,” Chanyeol lets out the breath he’s been holding in for who knows how long. He doesn’t even know if Baekhyun heard him right, because the smile on Baekhyun’s face doesn’t change for a few seconds.

“A—” Suddenly, time unfreezes. “A date? Like, romantic date?”

“Y-Yes?” Chanyeol’s analysing his words and trying to find an anomaly in them, did he say something else? Something wrong?

And he must’ve. He must’ve. Because Baekhyun’s shoulders fall and he just looks so confused and unsure and Chanyeol feels numb underneath his chin, he can’t move his neck and his eyes sting but if he blinks he might just start—

“I need a moment. To think about that.” Baekhyun excuses himself.

=

Oh, poor Chanyeol. He doesn’t even enjoy tonight’s performance. Baekhyun has the smoky eye look going on again (as gathered from overhearing Jongin compliment it) and Chanyeol can’t bring himself to look at the damn stage.

Work never felt more dreadful.

Even Sehun was shocked when Chanyeol broke the news. (And guilty. Just a bit.)

_“Well,” Sehun offers some of his ice-cream to Chanyeol, “His loss, right?”_

_No, Sehun,_ Chanyeol didn’t say.

The only one losing was Chanyeol. His skin burns and he’s never felt smaller. The whole world is against him, Chanyeol decides when he sees a water stain over his crotch from the wet sink.

He’s been telling everyone that he’s tired and getting Jongin to serve the tables near the stage. It’s impossible that only an hour and a half of his six-hour shift has gone by.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae calls from behind Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiles automatically, squeezing the washcloth in his hand tight. “Are you free for supper later?”

“Uh,” Loading.. “Yeah. I am. What’s the occasion?”

“I’m leaving to China! I’ve been working with an overseas label and they want me to go over for about four months. Leaving, like, next week.”

“Shit, wow, dude,” Chanyeol rises and relaxes into a genuine grin. He slaps Jongdae’s arm, “That’s amazing! Yeah, let’s go celebrate later.”

“Hell yeah! Everyone else on shift is coming, too. Minseok, Jongin, Baekhyun—”

“Ah. Yeah. Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.”

-

Chanyeol pretty much hides behind Jongin the entire time. He sticks right by Jongin’s side as they all walk down a couple streets to a BBQ place. Only daring to talk to Jongin. Only sitting next to Jongin on the aisle seat. He plans on keeping it this way until the night is over.

A shame he ends up directly across from Baekhyun.

They make eye contact once and Chanyeol catches a hint of a half-baked smile before turning away.

Hopefully, this is the last time ordering food will ever be so painful.

Baekhyun suggests games to play while they wait and it helps ease some tension. Chanyeol finds his shoulders lower and his laughs coming out easier as the seconds tick by. Funnily enough, he’s surprised when the food arrives.

“I’ll go get drinks,” Chanyeol offers and gets up.

“I’ll help,” Baekhyun naturally follows.

They take orders and Chanyeol moves to the drink bar first. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he pours the drinks then hands it to Baekhyun.

“Should we make a second trip?” Baekhyun asks. Otherwise, they’d be holding three drinks each.

“Nah,” Chanyeol shrugs. “It’s a short walk.”

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun walk past him first.

The respectable distance Chanyeol puts between him and Baekhyun grows bigger when two kids come running. Chanyeol slows down, takes the opportunity to nudge the middle cup up with his pinky.

Baekhyun already got back to the table and he turns around, eyes jumping about the restaurant. Chanyeol sees Baekhyun mouth _‘Chanyeol?’_ , then their eyes meet.

It has Chanyeol’s heart skipping a beat and very nearly lose grip of the cups.

But that distraction doesn’t matter when obnoxious laughs abruptly come into ear shot and a child barrels toward Chanyeol’s legs.

The collision is catastrophic to say the least. Chanyeol doesn’t even register his situation until it’s too late and he falls on his elbow, the plastic cups plummeting to the ground and sending iced tea and coke all over the ground.

Chanyeol sits up and clutches onto his stinging elbow and makes a pained face.

“Oh my god,” Jongin mumbles.

I’m fine, Chanyeol’s about to say, but he realises that comment wasn’t for him the same time his stomach drops and colour drains from his face.

Baekhyun, eyes squeezed shut and lips uncomfortably pursed, is _dripping_. His hands are flexed in awkward positions and his shoulders are stiff. There’s a large patch of wetness starting from Baekhyun’s collar to his shiny belt. The leather pants may look unharmed, but the spilt tea on the chair between Baekhyun’s thighs tell otherwise.

Chanyeol slaps his hands over his mouth and everyone else at the table gawks. Baekhyun slowly moves his hands to his face before flicking whatever sticky drink(s) off and opening his eyes wide. Chanyeol moves his jaw.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorryi’msosorryohmygod—”

“It’s fine! I’ll just be right back.” And Baekhyun rushes to the bathroom.

The table’s silent and Chanyeol’s looking everywhere, butt stuck to the ground.

“I’ll go—” Jongdae gets up.

“No! It’s okay, you guys start eating first.” Then Chanyeol scrambles after Baekhyun.

When Chanyeol bursts through the bathroom doors, Baekhyun wiping at his face and tearing out more tissues to dab at his shirt. Kind of making it worse. Chanyeol gulps when he hears Baekhyun sigh.

“I’m so sorry, ohmygod,” Chanyeol says before he’s seen. He looks at Baekhyun properly for the first time tonight. “Can I—Can I help?”

Baekhyun half-smiles.

“I don’t think there’s much we can do.”

“I’ll wash it for you. You can give me your shirt and uh—” Chanyeol slows when he realises a hole in his plan.

“Yeah, I think I need this to get home,” Baekhyun laughs and pulls at his shirt. “But good try. If you really wanted me to take off my shirt, you could just ask nicely.”

Blood rushes to Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“What!” He’s laughing to cover up, looking at the ceiling now. His elbow still stings. “That’s gross, I don’t wanna see your gross body.”

“That didn’t really seem like the case when I was on stage.” Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to look at him. The smile on Chanyeol’s face becomes small.

And now, there’s a weird, sexual tension in the air. It grows thicker the longer Baekhyun looks into Chanyeol’s eyes.

Although, it ends as quickly as it started, Baekhyun clearing his throat and moving to toss the tissues into the rubbish bin. Chanyeol focuses on the floor and Baekhyun’s washing his hands too loud.

“I’ll hang out with you,” Baekhyun suddenly says.

“Huh—” Chanyeol snaps up to look at Baekhyun, who’s looking at Chanyeol through the mirror.

“Yeah. Date. Hang out. Same diff, right?”

Chanyeol stares blankly at Baekhyun’s profile.

“Well, I-”

“We can hold hands. We could. If it feels right, or something. I—” Suddenly, Baekhyun’s face is right in front of him, closer than before. “I’m sorry I’m being really weird about this. Yes, I’ll go out on a date with you but I—I might not exactly be ready for a relationship.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. It isn’t sexy, like the other times. It’s vulnerable, and so is the way Baekhyun glances at the ground. A eureka moment makes Chanyeol raise his eyebrows.

“ _Oh,_ ” He breathes. “Hey, then it’s fine, we don’t have to go on a date. I didn’t know you weren’t comfortable—”

“No! No, I wanna go out with you!” Baekhyun exclaims, fists balled at his sides. “I just— ... I’m a little confused myself. But. I know, I know that I wanna watch a movie with you.”

Chanyeol can hear his heart beating thunderously. For some reason, Baekhyun looks the cutest he’s ever been. His lips pulled into a tight line, eyebrows just slanted and blush dusted over his cheeks.

“Have you seen _Far From Home_ yet?” Chanyeol asks with a tiny smile.

“Nope. There’s a midnight show later. You’re free after this, right?”

“What.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“You’re not? 1 AM plans? Tired?”

“No, I—” Chanyeol watches Baekhyun smirk. This whole situation is so uncanny, so hilariously perfect, thing after thing falling into place all of a sudden. He shrugs in defeat, grinning ridiculously. “I’m so down.”

“It’s a date.”

=

Chanyeol’s lived his worst and best day ever. This must’ve unlocked some achievement.

It’s near 3AM when Chanyeol’s showered and checking his phone. As any gentleman does, he told Baekhyun to text him when he got home.

_(Yes, they finally exchanged numbers!)_

But there isn’t a text yet. And Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun’s the forgetful kind, so he stays up for a little longer with Baekhyun’s contact on his phone screen.

He hasn’t sat at his desk for a minute and his phone rings.

Lurching forward, Chanyeol grabs his phone and the name on his phone screen makes him gulp.

“Hey, Baekhyun,”

“Hey there,” Baekhyun sings. “I just showered. Would’ve called you earlier but being clean in bed feels way better.”

“You could’ve just texted me,” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. He smiles to himself. “It’s easier like that, no?”

“Yeah. I could’ve,” Baekhyun quietly replies.

Chanyeol hears the squeak of a chair over the line.

“Aren’t you going to bed soon?” Chanyeol asks.

“Mm, maybe. I kinda wanna work on this song, though. I’m just about done.”

“Oh, neat. Me.. too, actually.” Chanyeol looks around his room, eyeing his MacBook Pro that’s just turned on, “What’s your song about?”

“Hmmmm, youth,” Baekhyun says sharply. “Inspired by how I’ve been feeling lately. It’s a little on the RNB, sexy side.”

“Ah, a song about me,” Chanyeol teases.

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun laughs.

The conversation doesn’t die until 4:43AM, when Baekhyun decides that maybe he won’t work on that song.

“My eyes keep closing,” Baekhyun giggles. Chanyeol can hear him switch off the lights and sit on his bed.

“Then I guess it’s bedtime,” Chanyeol yawns. He’s moved to his bed a little earlier, the lights still on.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun waits for a beat. “Talk to you some other time. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,”

Chanyeol stares at the ‘call ended’ screen until it turns off on its own.

Good night, indeed.

=

It’s not just little winks and a couple of lip bites here and there anymore.

It’s tossing gross wet, dirty towels at Chanyeol after he got his hair done. Making the mic stand really short and leaving it on stage just before Baekhyun goes on.

Eye-rolling, sarcastic remarks and blowing friendly kisses from the spotlight on stage to the other end of the restaurant where Chanyeol catches it and keeps it in his pocket.

And sometimes, it’s Chanyeol instinctively opening his mouth and saying _‘aah’_ to have a bite of Baekhyun’s dinner.

Shoving each other at the airport when they see Jongdae off.

Laying on Baekhyun’s shoulder on the train home using the excuse of being tired. Following Baekhyun back to his place instead, because it’s nearer and they had to go in at the same time the next day, anyway.

Those midnight movies started taking place at Baekhyun’s house. Weekly.

Then, they were sharing towels. Sharing clothes. Sharing inside jokes and secrets at 2AM.

And suddenly, for just a moment, it’s only Baekhyun that Chanyeol sees. There’s no lights on in the living room and the movie credits are rolling so it looks like Baekhyun’s eyes are twinkling. Literally twinkling.

(Then, Baekhyun returns to his room to sleep while Chanyeol stays on the couch.)

It’s become learning recipes and Sehun being Chanyeol’s personal taste-tester, just so that the take-out boxes in Baekhyun’s trash bin stop taking up so much space. (Pizza, Chinese, black bean noodles—)

Them taking turns on the guitar, with Chanyeol leading most of the time. And it works, because Baekhyun prefers singing.

Maybe dance parties in Baekhyun’s room when their favourite artistes release new albums and they’re streaming it on Baekhyun’s Spotify.

Always unflattering Instagram stories and posts of each other.

Playing with Baekhyun’s fingers on the train going to work. And Baekhyun grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Laying on Baekhyun’s shoulder. No words exchanged.

=

Needless to say, things grew different. _Good_ different. And one text from Junmyeon reminded Chanyeol that things had been different for almost three months.

_we’re going to japan folks,_ the text read.

The group chat goes wild.

They’re leaving in three weeks, Junmyeon adds in another text.

Then, _we’ll be there for three weeks, like we planned. so start packing, kids!!!_

And, fuck, Chanyeol loves Japan. Love, love, _loves_ Japan.

“What movie are we watching?”

“It’s your pick today.” Chanyeol shrugs and goes back to his phone. He peeks at Baekhyun.

But _three weeks_ without movie night?

=

Baekhyun’s more excited about Chanyeol’s grad trip than Chanyeol is, honestly.

“Buy me the biggest plushie at the Sanrio store. Really late birthday gift, but I’ll accept it anyway, thank you very much,” Baekhyun babbles over the phone.

He keeps on talking into the microphone and ugh, do these new headphones sound way better. Baekhyun said they were on promotion, so he bought two.

_(Chanyeol’s future birthday present :P,_ he wrote on a sticky note pasted on the headphones’ box, left in Chanyeol’s bag to be discovered.

_i’m still expecting a real birthday gift,_ Chanyeol texted Baekhyun a picture of him trying them on.)

“We should go to Japan together,” Chanyeol says.

“Wh—Where did that come from?” Baekhyun puffs.

“I don’t know. Just seems like a fun idea,” Chanyeol closes his eyes, “I’ll take you to that pancake place. Disneyland. You could take us to the cool city dedicated to that one manga.”

“That does sound fun,” Baekhyun agrees softly and Chanyeol hears him snuggle into his sheets.

=

Getting a call from Baekhyun at 2AM was routine now. But it’s actually only 12:30AM so Chanyeol's in the middle of packing and fumbles while trying to pick up.

“Hey—”

“CHANYEOL!”

“W—Yes?”

“I got an email from SM. SME. SM Entertainment. SM ENTERTAINMENT, PARK CHANYEOL.”

“Oh. OH, MY GOD. SHIT, I’M—WOW, Baekhyun, I am so fucking proud of you—”

“AAAAAH,”

“YES. YES, SCREAM,” Chanyeol stands up and punches the air, face stuck with a smile so wide.

Baekhyun screams again.

“Ahh, I’m so pumped I actually can’t—aaaaaahh, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s voice is high pitched.

“What!”

“Nothing! I’m just yelling! I’m so fucking happy!” Chanyeol hears Baekhyun flop onto bed.

“That’s great!”

“Oh, man. I’m gonna have to reply soon. Before they contact someone else more talented or something—”

“HEY. No negativity. No. Stop. Just reply in the morning! Your head will be clearer. Maybe talk to Jongdae about this, he knows better.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I don’t even know if I can sleep tonight.”

“Then talk to me.” Chanyeol easily responds. And for one second, the line on the other side is quiet.

“I—I am, dummy,” Baekhyun laughs. “How about you tell me about you? I’ve flushed out the excitement.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, actually. Okay, so here’s what Jongdae’s told me about these entertainment companies—”

=

Chanyeol’s gotten more used to Baekhyun’s bare face so the eyeliner seems a bit too much for him now. But Baekhyun feels sexier with it on, so Chanyeol praises his handiwork as usual.

“How nice of you to doll up just to see me off,” Chanyeol moves to sit at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, sleepily smiling at Baekhyun doing his eyes in front of the mirror. Baekhyun’s oversized shirts fit Chanyeol pretty well.

Chanyeol’s luggage are out in Baekhyun’s living room. Some of the clothes he wanted to bring were left here.

“You know very well that I’m being pretty for work later, not you, ya narcissistic scone.”

“It’s not very nice to address your boyfriend like that—” And Chanyeol oop.

Baekhyun stops. He looks at Chanyeol, eyeliner pencil lowering.

“I—I’m so sorry, I don’t know where that came from I—” Chanyeol gets up and wobbly strides toward Baekhyun. “I know you’re not, not exactly prepared for that kinda thing and I’m.. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol blinks blearily and swallows. Baekhyun is looking at him straight in the eye, expression slowly softening from shock.

“I’ll just, I’ll just go make lunch first—” Chanyeol side-steps away.

“No, wait, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun reaches out, holds Chanyeol’s hand. He looks at their connected hands, running his thumb over the burn scar on Chanyeol’s knuckles. (They tried cooking together.) Baekhyun raises his chin. “I’m ready. For this. For you. For.. us.”

Chanyeol turns his body to face Baekhyun. He grips Baekhyun’s hand.

“Okay,” He says.

-

“You’re not allowed to watch _Toy Story 4_ without me,” Baekhyun commands with a finger pointing at Chanyeol.

They sit in the taxi and Chanyeol closes the door. He puts on his cap.

“I know, you’ve told me already,” Chanyeol reassures as he accounts for all his luggage in the back. He holds Baekhyun’s finger and rests their hands on his lap. “But it’s not like you can stop me..”

“Ohmy—Is this going to be our first argument, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun laughs despite himself. He yanks his finger back and pinches Chanyeol’s ear with the same hand.

“Ow—Hey!” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and regards him with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Chanyeol.

They play-fight as the taxi begins its journey to Incheon airport.

-

Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo are waiting with their tickets already. They wave politely at Baekhyun and squint hard at Chanyeol.

“Just in time,” Junmyeon checks his watch. “You guys can, uhm, say goodbye first.”

Chanyeol feels a little too hot under the collar, watching the three of them leave a respectable distance between him and Baekhyun.

“I have to come clean about something,” Baekhyun puts a hand on Chanyeol’s chest and it makes Chanyeol jolt. Baekhyun pats him soothingly.

“Hm?”

“I really didn’t think I’d be falling for you. I thought—” Baekhyun snorts. He chuckles and falls forward onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, playing with his hoodie string, “I thought we’d end up as fuck buddies.”

Baekhyun lifts his head up and gazes up at Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes. “But I’m glad we didn’t.”

Chanyeol huffs.

“ _And,_ ” Baekhyun continues, “Before we met I was sleeping around a bit. But it wasn’t anything at all, I didn’t-didn’t feel anything. Like I do with you and—after that first date I.. felt different. I felt like I would be spiritually cheating on you, y’know? Even if we weren’t technically a thing then.”

Chanyeol moves the hand on Baekhyun’s hip up and down. He looks from Baekhyun’s eyes to his nose, to his lips.

“That’s why you became so flirty?” Chanyeol poorly holds back a laugh. ”Ahh, so _that’s_ what _Stay Up_ is about.”

“Chanyeol! We have to leave now if we’re gonna catch that flight,” Junmyeon calls.

Baekhyun is halfway about to shove Chanyeol away at his last remark but he finds himself being pulled to the front instead. Pulled by Chanyeol’s hands that cup his cheeks and tilts his head back so that Chanyeol’s cap doesn’t get in the way.

Just a quick peck on the lips. Their first kiss.

“I’ll call you when I get there,” Chanyeol promises. “It’ll be the first thing I do.”

_His smile is blinding,_ Baekhyun cheesily thinks to himself. He’s dazed but manages a dopey smile, putting a hand over his mouth as he uses the other to wave and wave until Chanyeol gets to the other side of the glass doors and disappears from sight.

(Kyungsoo had to drag Chanyeol away.)

=

Chanyeol always keeps his promises.


End file.
